Maybe My Heart Is Right
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: Loving someone is hard, but loving someone you feel and know that you shouldn't but still does is harder. But, no one can ever help you because, after all, it is your heart you're guiding. And only you can choose. Two people bound by fate and destiny has to fight the uphill battle of love but can they survive if they, themselves couldn't survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I'm just new and I've been dying to write a Tratie fic for all the Tratie fans out there! I'm not a professional at this but I really hope you enjoy my story. =] I apologize in advance for the mistakes I probably made here but I'm still hoping you enjoy it. Well...**

**Here goes nothing! Maybe My Heart Is Right-Introduction. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They are made by the awesome Rick Riordan...=]**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Introduction~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was beating down on everyone as they all scattered around camp for their daily routines. The air was filled with the sounds of metal clashing to another metal and the swift 'swish' of arrows as they were shot in the range. Everything smelled exactly the way it should, mixed scent of ripe strawberries and wild flowers. Chiron and Mr. D were on the deck of the Big House, having another game of cards while Rachel, the new Oracle, painted a new masterpiece in her beloved cave. Percy, together with the other cabin counselors were all huddled at the Poseidon table in the Dining Pavilion, discussing the upcoming summer. A few campers, those who aren't year rounders, left the previous year for their schooling and now, they were all going back to enjoy another monster filled summer vacation at Camp Half Blood.

"This summer, a lot of campers will be coming back and there would also be some new ones so we better be ready for any monster attacks. We can't lose another hundred of campers after what happened in the war," Percy stated, shaking his head sadly, remembering what everyone had been through after losing some of the ones they love in the previous war.

"Percy," Annabeth started, "it was hard for all of us but we've all healed and it's time for a change." She gently squeezed her boyfriend's hand, a sign that somehow says, everything would be alright although when you're a demigod, the saying often goes, 'Nothing will ever be alright.' But of course, you're got to stay positive if you want to survive.

"I know, Wise girl," he flashed her his famous lopsided grin, making his girlfriend smile as well. After everything they've been through together, their relationship never faltered. They always have each other, something all the other campers admire about them.

"Percy, whatever is in store for us this summer, I know we'll get through it. We're strong and we will always be as long as we all worked together. I mean that's why we won the war. Because the monsters have no idea how powerful what we have," Katie smiled reassuringly at him. Through the days they've spent together, working as a team to help camp, all the cabin leaders have been closer than they were before. One of whom was Katie and Percy. They've become great friends, always helping each other and no matter how close they get, Annabeth never gets jealous because Katie was like a little sister to them.

"I agree with Katie," Will Solace piped in and Katie smiled gratefully at the handsome fellow.

"You guys are right. I'm sorry I've been such a pessimist lately," he said.

"We understand Seaweed brain," Thalia said. Although she devoted herself to being a hunter of Artemis, she still has time for her friends. This summer however, all the hunters would be spending their summers at camp, helping out and training with the rest of the campers.

Percy laughed and looked around the group, he felt lucky to have friends like these.

"Alright, who has any brilliant idea on how we could start our summer this year?" he asked.

"How about a small party by the ocean?" Percy turned towards the brown haired speaker and raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Hey, we promise, no more stupid pranks," Travis said, holding up his hands in defeat.

Everyone considered his proposal for a moment until Katie sighed.

"How can we be sure that Stoll here won't pull another prank? We can't even tell if he's lying or not," Katie questioned, awakening the others' minds about the tall son of Hermes.

Travis frowned and stared at Katie. "I'm pretty sure you still haven't forgotten about the Easter bunny incident, huh?"

Katie, taken aback by the sudden reminder of the incident, glared at him. "As a matter of fact, no. And I, as well as my siblings, will never forget that. You obviously disrespected us and our mother with that stupid prank."

"You guys can't take a joke. You're all goody goody and you know what? I bet the only fun you guys have ever had was playing in the dirt when you're tending to your plants," he shot back, not caring if his words were a little brutal.

Despite all the mean statements Travis has said to her, that was by far the one that struck her the most. And to think that she would have gotten used to it after all these time, it still hurt her a little and it took all her will power not to let him or any of the other cabin leaders to see her cry. Of course, she always kept a strong personality but by the time all her siblings would be snoring, she would curl up under her blackest and cry herself to sleep. It wasn't only because of what Travis has said to her but also of what the others say as well.

"Enough!" Annabeth said sternly at Travis and Katie who were still glaring at each other.

"Alright. Any other ideas?" Percy asked, trying to lighten the now awkward moment they all just had.

"How about a dance by the ocean?" Silena squealed.

One by one, the cabin counselors nodded their agreements and before they know it, they we're all discussing which cabin is in charged with this and that. By 4 in the afternoon, they all scattered and went back to their cabins to get everything ready. Katie, in behalf of the Demeter cabin, was assigned to decorate the beach with beautiful flowers and other decorations. The dance was to be held the following night and everyone was expected to come with a date.

The setting sun casted a purplish and orangey light on the beach and the floating lanterns placed on the water added more beauty to the place. The flowers were placed perfectly on the tables and the food was no doubt delicious. Everyone was dressed in gorgeous outfits and the couples danced to the slow mellow song the DJ of the night, Grover, prepared.

Katie stood by the food table, staring at her friends as they danced with the ones they love. Percy was dancing with Annabeth, Thalia with Nico, Piper with Jason and Silena with Charles. She wasn't jealous, no. But she couldn't help but wish that someday, she would have someone to dance with in this kind of occasions or simply just someone who will be there for her. Someone who will love her and she would love in return. It wasn't much to ask, was it? But standing alone watching everybody else's love story unfold made it feel like what she was dreaming of having is so far away from her reach.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone bumped into her. She turned and saw none other than Travis Stoll waltzing with his date and current girlfriend, Jeanette. To Katie, Jeanette was perfect. She has a well toned body that every guy has been drooling over, long flowing blonde hair and catlike baby blue eyes. But just like what they say, you can't have everything. Jeanette was a daughter of Aphrodite and she was a snob to everybody. In theory, she was only nice to those who she was interested in. And as for the moment, her prey was none other than Travis.

Despite the knife like words he had said to her, Katie kind of felt sorry for the guy. He was in love with someone who would just play with him, with his little heart. _He deserves someone better._

But who?

_You._ The voice in her mind whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

_What? Me? I don't even like him!_ Katie tried to pry the voice out of her head but it didn't leave.

_Yes you do. You love him but you're just too scared to admit it. _ The voice kept taunting her. Normally, she doesn't let these voices affect her but tonight, it felt as if every word it says, pins her down, each one deeper than she already have.

She shook her head and just continued to watch the dance unfold. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and she knew she still had to enjoy herself but she just couldn't bring herself to. She was rooted on the spot, playing the words over and over again in her head.

_You love him but you're just too scared to admit it._

Does she? Does she really love him?

She tried to focus on other things, anything to keep herself from answering or even thinking that question. Of course she doesn't love him. She abhorred him ever since he played those stupid pranks on her and called her names. There was no way in Olympus she was ever going to love the blue eyed son of Hermes who made her life as crucial as it was now. Sure, there were times when, at some crazy way, they got along and helped each other; like that time when they saved each other's lives during the war. But was that enough reason to say that you love your worst enemy?

No, it wasn't; especially after what he said to her the previous day. It still sting a little but somehow, she forgave him; not entirely but she did forgive him. They're humans of course and they have feelings too. But, was love one of those feelings she have for him?

At that moment, she didn't know the answers. She was too focused on the dancing pair that every gesture, she could see them and every time her eyes catches them, she feels an unusual pull at her heart. Slowly, Travis leaned forward and captured Jeanette's lips. And Katie painfully watched as the couple kissed. She didn't know whether the ache that had started to rise in her was of jealousy after what she had just witnessed but one was for sure; she has strong feelings towards him. She didn't-couldn't-deny nor admit it but she does in fact care. She felt like she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. It was there.

Her body was shaking from shock and it stung her as a hot fresh tear escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheek. She was crying and she didn't even notice it. Was that why every time he says something mean to her, she feels hurt like hell? Because she cares about what he thinks of her? Because his words matter to her so much? But why..?

She angrily wiped her cheek, angry at herself for crying over him. She should be happy, she knew that but she couldn't. Not after what she had just seen. Not knowing what else to do, she turned and ran back to her cabin, her knee length emerald dress flowing in the night breeze. It shot her like ice and she shivered. It was cold for a summer night but she didn't have time to care about the wind. All she cared about at the moment was to curl up in her safe haven and just pour her heart out. She was still confused. Why was she feeling this way?

_You love him…_

_No! I don't! I can't!_

She collapsed under the large willow tree and cried. It was hard for her but she knew she had to. It was the only way. If you can't be true to everyone else, at least be true to yourself, she thought.

Her cries turned to sobs and the wind blew to dry her tearstained face. It was as if the wind was trying to comfort her, but she felt even more alone. She wanted-no, needed- her friends but she didn't want to ruin their night and she also considered the fact that she wouldn't be able to tell them the reason why she suddenly broke down. She knew, deep inside, she alone could fix this. It was her heart after all she was dealing with.

She half heartedly lifted her head from her knees and looked around her. The memories came rushing back to her…This was where she met him. This was where she first got along and then suddenly got angry at him. They were only 12 then. She still remembered the happy feeling when they got along that day and the sudden hurt she felt when he first insulted her. Now, four years later, everything had changed. But it was then that she realized, no matter how much it hurt when he had insulted her, the happy feeling was more special. Maybe that was why she forgave him after all he did but she still hates him.

_You love him…_

Does she?

_Yes, you do…_

She was quiet for a while and it was then that she finally accepted the truth.

_She loves him…_

It was crazy to think that she love him but at that moment, it was the only thing she felt certain about in her life.

**AN: So how was it? Please tell me what you think...review please...=] I would really appreciate it...but thank you for reading my story...I hope you enjoyed it. =]**

**~Angelica =] **

**-Marshmallows anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:First & foremost, I want to apologize for the very late update for this. And I thank for all those who read and reviewed. It means so much to me. Thank you so much! n_n**

***marshmallow attack!* =]**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. They are Rick Riordan's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~cHaPtEr TwO~*~*~*~*~*~

Three weeks have passed since the dance and everyone was busy preparing for Capture the Flag. The dining pavilion was overflowing with demigods in complete armor and the weapons were all scattered on the floor. Everyone was excited and it took Chiron a lot of effort to get the attention of everyone. The lights were dim, emitting light orange glow, but it was enough light to let everyone know where everything was. The blue team was lead by none other than Percy and the opposing team was lead by Clarisse. On Percy's team was the Athena cabin, Annabeth, being his strategist of course, the Hermes cabin, Demeter cabin, Zeus cabin and the Hades cabin. Meanwhile the remaining the remaining cabins were on Clarisse's team.

"Attention heroes," boomed Chiron. He stood straight, exposing the white stallion half of his body. A pack of arrows and a bow slung over his broad shoulders as he carried a stern and focused look on his face.

"Same rules; no maiming. If someone gets hurt, bring them straight to the infirmary and the satyrs will take it from there. Now, Percy and Clarisse, you two know your limits. So don't let me down. Alright, blue team and red team huddle up and discuss your strategies. Once I blow the horn, you must all go to your respective places and let the game begin."

Doing exactly what Chiron said, everyone huddled with their teams and started reviewing their strategies.

"Alright, Demeter and Hermes cabin will guard the flag. If anyone from the other team comes, block them. Don't let them get near. Understand?" Percy ranted.

Katie and Travis nodded but neither seemed to be happy to be working together. It has been three weeks already but Katie still couldn't believe the truth. Sure, she kept a strong personality and a straight face whenever he was around but she still couldn't help but feel the unusual tug at her heart whenever she sees him. It felt so close yet so far. Not that she wanted to close to him but it just pained her to know that they'll never be together for reasons they both already know. They hate each other, they even swore it. And that was the most obvious reason as to why they couldn't be together besides, whatever she felt, she knew Travis doesn't care.

When Percy was done, they all separated and explained the plan to their cabin mates. Katie, standing by the blue flag, bow and arrows in hand, nodded towards her teammates. She looked around the perimeter and momentarily locked eyes with a familiar pair of blue eyes. Not saying a word, she gave him a stiff nod as good luck. To him it may just be a gesture of saying good luck but to her it meant more like 'good luck, I hope you don't get hurt and I hope you survive' but she wouldn't admit that of course.

Few moments later, a loud deep growl sounded through camp and all hell broke loose. Behind them, they heard Clarisse scream and they readied their weapons. Let the game begin.

Katie, who was fighting a bulky daughter of Ares with only her arrows, suddenly heard a shrill cry coming from the eastern side of the forest. Miranda, her sister also best friend, heard it too and they both shared a look of fright. What if one of them got wounded pretty badly? Nodding at Miranda, she pushed the Ares kid away and ran over to the source of the voice.

There in front of her was a petite redhead screaming her head off and trying to fight a large hellhound.

Where did that thing come from?

Reaching over her shoulder, she loaded her final arrow and hoped for the best. The creature howled and in just mere seconds, it disintegrated into gold dust. Rachel collapsed on the floor, shaking and panting, and Katie rushed forward and helped her friend up.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous," she said.

"I know I know, Kates. I'm sorry. But I had a vision."

Katie stared at her with wide eyes and hesitantly asked, "What is it?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Instead, puffs of green smoke came out and her eyes turned to a pale shade of green. She reached out and gripped Katie arms tightly, shaking her. Katie just stared at her, too shocked to speak, and she tried to pry her hands off of her but she had a firm grip. Rachel then spoke in a slow deep hissing voice:

Three demigods shall answer the call.

And save the gods before they fall.

A rebellion has risen.

And the gods stood threatened.

Save them and save us all.

Before we all join the fall.

Save us!

Just like that, Rachel returned to normal and finally let go of Katie.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked quietly as Katie shook her head.

Katie was about to say something but her head started spinning and throbbing.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" the voice inside her head screamed. Katie stumbled and gripped her head.

"Katie?"

Katie dropped her bow on the ground and gripped her head.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!" Katie screamed the pain almost unbearable.

"Help me!" the voice kept going.

"Stop it!" Katie cried desperately, angry tears streamed down her face. Rachel tried to calm her friend down but she just continued to scream, sob and shake all over. She felt helpless.

"Stop it!Pleaseee" Katie begged but it didn't. She cried and cried, one by one the other campers came running, having heard the screaming, and the game continuing in the background. They watched-horrified- as Katie cried.

"Please stop it," Katie whispered desperately as the voice finally died down. All that was left was the nausea and all of a sudden, she collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Annabeth and the others rushed over to her, screaming her name just in case she wakes up, but she didn't. Her friends carefully but quickly brought her to the Big House where they know Chiron would have the answers.

However, two campers stayed behind, just staring at their friends and more specifically to the almost lifeless form of Katie Gardner.

"What just happened?" Connor asked his quiet brother who was still staring at the direction where they took Katie's body.

Travis ignored his brother and picked up the bow Katie dropped a few moments ago. He couldn't believe what he just saw and it felt as if a part of him collapsed too as Katie fell on the ground. He couldn't move. He wanted to rush to her and touch her so badly but he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't and could never imagine the pain she just went through and it pained him to just watch her cry desperately and not being able to do something in order to relieve her of the pain. He may have sworn he hated her but he wished he was the one who went through that pain instead of her.

He ran his fingers along the ebony wood surface of the bow. If only…

Suddenly, he heard some shuffling from behind and he turned around to see a glowing outline of a tall handsome man in white and gold tunic. Connor stared at the man as well.

"Dad?" Travis whispered.

The man smiled but it didn't reach his blue eyes, the same ones as Travis and Connor's.

"Boys, I don't have much time. I am weakening every waking moment and the gods are all depending on me but now, I couldn't help them. My powers are disappearing and my symbol of power is gone. There's no one else I could turn to but you. Please, my sons, find my caduceus and save us all," the man spoke with wisdom but his voice was also tinted with age and sadness.

Travis and Connor stood motionless in front of their father.

"We will dad," Travis said.

The man smiled gratefully.

"One more thing, along the way in your quest, you will face challenges that will definitely change your lives. But make sure you have your heart and mind on what matters most."

And just like that, his outline started to fade. And The forest was dark once more.

"We have to tell Chiron," Connor said and Travis, still the bow in hand, nodded and ran back to the Big House.

Once they got there, they were welcomed by the lifeless form of Katie lying on the sofa and Rachel by the side, putting a wash cloth on Katie's forehead. Travis must've looked as worried and concerned as any mother could ever be because Chiron spoke with assurance that she would be alright. It still broke his heart seeing her like that and he couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he'd been to her before the dance.

"Chiron, our dad needs our help," Connor said, walking over to Chiron.

"I know child."

"You do? But how?" Travis asked, stealing glances at Katie to check is there was any sign she was waking up.

"Earlier this morning, I got a call from Lupa and he warned me of a sudden rise of rebellion of the Roman demigods."

"I had a vision of a rebellion and sadly, it has begun destroying everything," Rachel said, standing up and walking over to Chiron.

"Yes, it has."

"We have to go on this quest Chiron," the Stoll brothers begged. "Our dad needs us and we will never bring him down."

"I know, but who else is willing to go on such a dangerous quest like this?" Chiron said.

"I'll go."

They all turned and saw Katie sitting up. Travis, happy to see her awake, rushed to her side.

"Katie!"

Katie glared at him but he just smirked. If only he knows how much he and his stupid smirk can do to her. But she couldn't let him know, so she did what she do best around him, GLARED.

"Katie, are you sure about this?" Chiron asked her.

"Yes Chiron. Like you said, this is a dangerous quest and I couldn't risk sending my siblings instead."

Chiron looked unsure but sighed. "Very well. Rachel?"

"Base on what was in my vision, you three must travel west and there you'll find what you're looking for."

"How will we know if we found what we were looking for?" Connor asked.

"You'll know it when you see it. Trust me," Rachel said.

"Alright, you three will leave tomorrow morning. Argus will drive you to the bus station and you will have to take it from there. Pack your thinks and make sure to pack enough ambrosia and nectar just in case," Chiron said. When he suddenly realized who he was talking to he added, "By the way, I know you three have a long and complicated past but please set aside your differences for now and focus on this quest. Everyone is counting on you."

Katie and the Stoll brothers nodded.

"Very well children. You all go and rest for your quest."

The demigods stood up and headed out. The nighttime breeze was cold which made Katie shiver a little.

"A little cold Gardner?" Travis remarked.

"Shut up Stoll," Katie shot back.

"Relax Gardner. Remember what Chiron said?" he smirked.

"Yes I do. Pretty sucks actually."

"Same here"

"You know what, I'll just leave you two alone," Connor sprinting towards the cabins, leaving his brother and Katie glaring at each other.

"Look, Gardner, I'm sorry. Okay?"

She laughed. "You? Say sorry? Well…that's new."

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Fine. What for?"

"For what I said to you."

"Which one?" she glared.

"For..everything. More specifically, for what I said to you that day before the dance. I'm sorry. That wasn't true and that was totally out of line."

Katie seemed to consider his apology for a moment before nodding, satisfied.

"It's fine. Let's just forget about and just focus on the quest."

Travis smiled and she surprisingly returned it. _'He's so cute!'_ her mind squealed but she slapped herself mentally.

"Goodnight Stoll," she nodded.

"Goodnight Gardner," he smirked.

They both got to bed with the same feeling nagging in their bodies…

_'This quest has more to it than what they think it does.'_

* * *

**AN: I hope I was able to fill you up after months of not updating... :) Thank you for reading! Please tell me watcha think... =D**

**~Angelica =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3... :) Enjoy! oh! and HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! =)))**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. They all belong to the awesomest author of all time, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~cHaPtEr ThReE~*~*~*~*~*~**

Katie woke up early the next day to pack everything she would need for her quest. Though she may have woken up too early. The wind seeping through their cabin windows was chilly and the sky was still a shade of midnight blue with the crescent moon still glimmering up above together with the constellations. But she packed.

She took out her Jansport bag and started placing spare clothes, a Ziplock of ambrosia cubes, a green plastic flask of nectar, her wallet full of mortal money and golden drachmas, her small band aid kit and toiletries. When she was done packing, she grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

It was crystal clear to her that she might not come back after this quest. Just like what Chiron and Rachel had said, a rebellion has broken out and Hermes' caduceus was stolen. Plus, the voice in her head clearly is something. But that wasn't it, it was that she was afraid she might fail and let her siblings get hurt. She just couldn't.

Her nervousness and fear was starting rise up inside her but she just let the hot water wash it all away, at least for a while. Once she was done, she put on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans together with her favorite pair of Converse. She dried her hair and managed to pull it back in a side braid. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed and put on her camp necklace with the locket her dad gave her when she was eight.

She came out of the bathroom and was scared out of her mind when she saw her youngest sister, Lily, standing in front of her, eyes red and a bit puffy. It looked like she has been crying.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Katie knelt down and wiped away her tears.

"I had a nightmare," Lily sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright."

"I don't want you to go Katie," Lily said softly.

Katie gave her a small smile, "I have to Lily. For you guys."

"Promise me you'll come back?"_. _

"I promise."

Katie hugged her and tucked her in bed. And just as the sun was rising, Katie grabbed her bag and headed to the Big House. Chiron was already awake and so was Rachel. They were talking and drinking coffee by the porch. When they saw her approaching, they smiled at Katie and offered her a cup which she gladly took. Just one sip and her mind already felt so alive. They waited for Travis and Connor to arrive.

After a few minutes, Katie saw a tall figure come out by the Hermes cabin, a bag slung over their shoulder. Another figure came out and when they were closer, Katie had a better view of them. Travis was still groggy with his wet hair clinging to his face and his eyes looked tired as if he didn't get enough sleep. Despite all that, something clicked inside Katie which she just ignored. Connor looked better though, he was clearly excited for this quest. By the porch, Chiron gave them coffee and a minute afterwards, Argus came, car keys in hand. He nodded to Chiron, saying that the van was ready.

Chiron turned to the three of them and said, "Good luck heroes."

Katie smiled and threw her arms around Rachel who hugged her tightly back, mumbling a good luck and be safe.

They followed Argus to Thalia's pine tree where a maroon van was parked. They got in and drove off.

.O.

The van dropped them off at the train station.

When Argus left, the three of them headed to the ticket booth and bought their tickets. Katie placed her ticket inside her jean pocket and looked around the station. People were everywhere, buying tickets, getting in the train and some getting out. They were all mortals. All unaware of the monsters lurking all around them and the demigods sacrificing their lives to defeat all those creatures.

She walked over to the newspaper stand, and bought a map of the city, just in case they get lost. And on her way back to her friends, she bumped into a plump old woman with a mop of rusty hair and a small cane. Katie apologized but the old woman didn't seem to care. But Katie felt something odd about the old woman. Something that got her skin tingling in fear.

"You alright there Gardner?" Travis asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

They got in and were lucky enough to get a seat. The windows overlooked the entire city, showing the skyscrapers and the houses. Cars were speeding below them. It would be a five hour train ride for them and Travis was already hungry. Lucky enough, an old man pushing a cart full of candies and pastries passed. They bough fresh hot bagels and a cup of coffee, only Travis bought an extra bagel just in case.

The first hours of the ride were the usual. Boring. Katie stared off in the distance, admiring the scenery. It was amazing but then something flew in the sky that obviously wasn't supposed to be flying there. A skinny lady with feathery wings.

Something clicked in Katie's mind.

A harpy.

The mortals must have thought it was just a lone pigeon. But Katie wasn't a mortal.

It smiled at Katie but when its eyes looked around the train, it shrieked and flew away. Katie looked back at the train, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but she was still shocked. There, a few seats ahead of them was the old woman she bumped into. What shocked her even more was the old woman's eyes. They were staring at them. Obviously watching them. Outside, the sky turned grey, like a storm was coming.

Katie looked away immediately, and nudged the sleeping guys beside her.

"Wha..," Travis said groggily. Katie nodded her head towards the old woman, who was still watching them.

"She's watching us."

And it boomed.

A thunder roared in the sky. Lightning flashed and water droplets started to fall heavily. The impact on the train roof sounded like pebbles instead of droplets.

And then the train broke down. Outside were tall thick trees and sharp lengths of grass. It was pitch black.

The people in the train gasped in shock. Everyone started panicking.

"We can't be there yet," Connor said, standing up.

"We still have a long way to go."

They all stood up as an officer came out from the control room.

"Stay calm everyone. We're working on it as fast as we could."

Suddenly, the train shook violently, like it was being thrown sideways. Outside, a storm broke through and rain continued to fall. The people screamed in panic.

Katie looked back at the old woman and saw its eyes glow yellow. She smiled, showing yellow teeth but slowly, those teeth turned to fangs. Bat like wings grew out her back and her sundress turned to black tattered one. Her wrinkled feet shifted and became scaly claws. It bared its fangs and charged towards Katie but Travis pushed it away. The train shook again and this time, it was followed by a loud crash. One of the window broke, shattered glass scattered everywhere. And all of a sudden a black feathery creature flew in and bared its fangs to the three of them. It charged towards Connor and grabbed his arms. It flew out the window and into the stormy night.

"Connor!" Katie yelled. She looked back at Travis and he was busy fighting the other fury. She slung her bag over her shoulder and jumped out the window. She ran after the fury but it was too fast and too high up. If she use her arrow, she might hit Connor.

A shriek came from behind her and when she turned, it was already too late. Another fury slammed against her and pushed her to the ground. Its fangs charged towards her face but kicked it away. She took out her dagger and charged towards it. She missed but the fury grabbed her arm and flew up.

Katie struggled to get free and got at the fury's back. As fast as a viper, she stabbed its back and it incinerated into gold dust. Katie fell on her feet, fortunately. Connor was struggling to get free from the fury and any time soon, he might fall. So Katie knelt down and concentrated on every root of every plant in the area. She closed her eyes and suddenly, a loud THUD echoed in the area and when she opened her eyes, large thick and thorny vines sprouted from the ground and circled around the fury. Its thorns pierced through the fury's skin and in just one second, it incinerated into dust. The vines got back on the ground and formed a vine mattress that caught Connor as he fell. His shirt was torn and his face was sweaty and he was panting but other than that, he was perfectly fine. Katie rushed over to him and helped him up.

Travis jumped out of the window and looked at them, his clothes were also torn and he had a few scratches on his face.

"Everyone okay?" he panted.

Connor nodded but Katie looked pale and tired, Travis noticed.

"Katie? Are you-" he was cut short when Katie passed out. Thankfully Travis was fast and he caught her just in time. Her face was clammy and her skin was pale and cold.

Travis probably looked like hell but after seeing Katie pass out, he didn't care. He was too worried about her to even care. He just wanted to see her awake and okay again.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I'm not really sure I did good at this chapter... :(**

**~Angelica =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update and thank you guys for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. So here's chapter 4 and I apologize in advance if it sucks. :(**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and proud. :))**

**~*~*~*~*~*~cHaPtEr FoUr~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

_' Please, help me!' _

_Katie frantically looked around her but wherever she looks, there were bricks and bricks everywhere, old, aged, rusty bricks in every direction. No signs of light. The place was dim and somewhat round in shape. Katie walked over to one side and her palm touched something cold on the wall. Carefully and with shaking hands, she felt it for a few second and all of a sudden, a thought came to her. _

_It was a chain. Cold and heavy metal chain._

_The chain clunked followed by a soft sob._

_'Please take me home. Save me. Help me.'_

_With just the sobs, Katie felt her heart stop beating and her lungs to clog up. She didn't know who that was but she definitely felt a strong connection with that person. Katie reached out to touch the person but she couldn't. She took a step forward and almost fell back when its eyes burst open, glistening with fresh tears._

_But that wasn't why she fell, they were the same like hers. Large evergreen orbs, twinkling and holding so much emotions._

_Who are you? She wanted to ask but the place around her blurred and turned foggy and she heard someone call her name, a man's voice. _

_Sunlight dotted the foggy surroundings and her eyes opened..._

Katie groaned and looked around her. She was in a small room with beige colored walls. She was laying on of the singled sized beds.

Something shuffled in her left and she saw Connor, laying on the other bed, mouth open in wide O, snoring and drooling like a little kid worn out from his trip to the playground. Katie smiled. Connor has always been the easier one to be with and less mischievous of the two.

Travis was just...

Let's just say he annoys the hell out of her.

'Sure...' a teasing and sarcastic voice whispered in her mind.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake."

She turned towards the voice and found Travis Freaking Stoll standing there, clothes crumpled from sleep and hair even messier than it usually is.

Katie stared at him, and suddenly, she became conscious of what her state would have been, clothes crumpled and dirty from their previous encounter with some monsters, hair a chocolate bird's nest with a small green lump-her scrunchy-, face full scratches.

As if he was reading her mind, he said. "We wiped the blood from your wounds and healed them. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," she croaked, "where are we?"

Travis smirked. "We found an inn near the train wreck and rented a room."

Katie nodded and tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly-in a bad way-and she wobbled. Fortunately, Travis was there to catch her.

"Thanks," she mumbled before limping her way to the bathroom.

"Thank you for saving Connor last night," Travis called out.

Katie smiled, a small but warm radiant smile, "We're a team remember?"

Travis nodded. "You go wash up and I'll wake Connor then we'll get some breakfast."

She nodded and took a shower.

After a few minutes, they were all washed and dressed in a more presentable clothes. Katie then wondered what the inn keeper must have thought seeing three mud covered poop smelling teenagers with one of them passed out and most probably full of scratches. Whatever they thought, they would have the Mist to thank.

They went down to the small cafeteria and had some eggs and bacon, something good to start off and lighten their day.

"There's a bus station across the road that will take us down town."

Katie nodded as Connor explained what he saw. One day has gone and they were empty handed. The Stolls still haven't got any lead as to where or who took their dad's caduceus.

They finished breakfast and headed outside. The inn was surrounded by trees. Large trees with thick branches and wide leaves. Just like what Connor said, just across the road, a few meters to their right, was a bus station manned by a fat man with white hair and a roll of tobacco in his mouth. He got that look in his eyes, evil like and mysterious and his smile was just as evil.

They cautiously approached him, and even in a few meters away, they could already catch a whip of his tobacco and it fills up their lungs making it hard to breathe.

"Where to young'uns?" He greeted, smiling that Cheshire cat smile, that sends a chill down their spines.

"Down town," Katie said.

The man nodded and handed them their tickets.

"Have fun young demigods!" he called out, closing the bus door behind them. The bus looked almost new, the seats were still shiny and covered with plastic and on the ceiling were pine tree shaped air refreshers. The bus smelled like the snowy hills back in Canada mixed with fresh orange and lemon zest.

The bus roared to life even though they were the only ones on board. Katie looked back at the bald Santa Claus but he was already gone. Travis and Connor held on to the metal poles for support. The bus was going probably 20 kilometers per second, the seats were squeaking every time the bus goes faster and faster.

Katie held on to the pole beside Travis and watched in horror as the new bus sagged and rusted into an old and rusty one that smells exactly like spoiled food and gasoline. The driver was still sitting and driving like nothing was wrong but when Travis went over to him and grabbed his shoulder, his clothes turned to ashes and his shoulder blade came out as Travis pulled is hand of him. He was just a skeleton already turning to ashes.

Travis kicked his left bones and it all turned to ashes by the floor and tried to stop the bus but the wheel and the pedal were like thin century old metal ready to shred into pieces. Katie tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Connor kicked and punched the windows but they seem to be as thick as concrete. The bus hurled forward and not any sooner, they would crashed into a building.

They haven't even went somewhere from the inn and yet they are already on verge of dying because of a rusty old bus. Their day couldn't just get any better. In the distance, cars and trucks honked in shock and protest while people ran around screaming and hollering in fright as the bus sped up past them and into an abandoned brick building.

At the sight of bricks, Katie suddenly remembered her dream about the round brick room. But before she could say a word to her friends, Connor ran to the farthest corner of the bus and held out his arms to her as if asking for a hug but she looked back to see if Travis would make it. Travis ran from the driver's seat and grabbed her waist, to the other corner, and pressed her to the ground, his body covering hers.

His arms wrapped around her body, covering her from any shards of metal as the rusty bus crashed into the brick building. Everything around them shuddered, the ground roared the engines honked and the air smelled of smoke and gasoline. The world just shook and the scary crashing noise echoed. Their visions were blurry and then Bam!

The noises stopped and all Katie could hear was Travis' heart beating and his warmth engulfing her.

* * *

**AN: How was it guys? Please tell me watcha think. :)**

**Mahalo for reading! **

**~Angelica =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Summer! Yay! hehehe :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, remember? :) **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~cHaPtEr FiVe~*~*~*~*~*~**

"How are you feeling, miss?" Katie looked up at the officer who was looking down at her concern.

She smiled and said softly, "Fine, I guess."

She looked beside her and saw Connor being tended by the emergency team. They were still at the site where everything just broke down and three police cars were parked by the brick building and two ambulances were parked, with the back opened to reveal emergency equipments. She didn't get hurt badly though she got a few scratches.

"Hey Kity-kat, looking good," Travis smirked as he sat down beside her in the ambulance.

She frowned and said, "How many times do I have to tell to never call me that?"

"Infinitely."

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Um..Thank you by the way."

Travis smiled and said, "Aren't we a team here?"

Katie smiled and nodded. She looked around them. Skyscrapers surrounded them and cars honked and drove pass them. Mortals living simple lives, unaware of the monsters lurking around them. They were in town but now that the bus had crashed, they have no way of transportation.

_'Travel west'_ Rachel had said.

Looking around the busy city, Katie felt her head spin in dizziness thinking of the way west. They have no idea what awaits them and it just complicates the entire quest. Her green eyes landed on the brick building.

It looked abandoned and old and rusty, and as the wind blew, the air smells like dust. It was probably 20 feet high with maroon roof, full of crows. The doors were made of wood and a large rusty chain locked the handles clearly stating that the place has been closed for years. The windows were all black with dust but a few traces of handprints were on the surface and so the sunlight somehow lights up the inside a little. No matter what Katie do, she just feels something off about the place but staring at it, she knew it wasn't the way it looks. She squinted to see against the bright sunlight, and through the dusted window, she saw at the center of the room, a small glass vase with a golden rose glistening in the light but somehow the radiance of the flower seemed to vanish every second.

Golden rose…

Even a mortal knows that that kind of rose doesn't exist. And being a daughter of Demeter, Katie definitely felt something.

Rose…

She got off the ambulance and walked closer to the window where some police officers were searching for any clues as to why the bus broke down.

Mortals…Mist…

Katie shook her head and peeked inside the building. The rose was still there but the place has been closed for years, who could have put that rose in there?

"Something wrong, miss?"

Katie turned to the officer and asked, "Officer, how long has this place been closed?"

The officer peeked inside and said, "40 years."

"What happened to it?"

"No one knows," the officer shrugged and walked back to his car.

"How about its owner?" Katie asked, following him.

"The owner died. He didn't have any children to hand over this place to and his wife, well none of the people here knows anything about his wife. Some even said he didn't even find a woman who would marry him but some though, believed there had been a woman. But other than that, this place is just an old brick building just standing here waiting for a new owner." He open the trunk of his car.

"What do you mean?"

"This place has been bought over 30 times over the years but every buyer just started complaining about the place. Saying it was haunted or something. And because of it, no one has ever tried to get close to it, much less buy it."

"Haunted?" Katie stared at him.

"Some stories have been going around here. This place was built in the 1940's, and the buildings here were just grassland and they said that these place was built by a man named, Collier Hogkins. They said he had built it for his fiancé, a woman in her twenty's that time. Nobody knew her name. They were in love but suddenly, on their wedding day, the woman just disappeared. The man was completely broken and he locked himself in this place. And years passed and the news of his death just shocked everybody. Business men bought this place but they said they kept hearing screams and sobs inside, especially at night."

Another officer came over to them and asked for help with something.

"I will have to go miss."

Katie nodded and said, "Thank you"

"Something off with that building for you?"

Katie jumped and turned. "Gods, Connor, don't do that!"

He laughed. "That place gives me the creeps."

Katie nodded and asked, "Have any idea how we're going to travel west?"

"Nope, but based on this map," he pulled out a folded paper from his pocket, "we're heading for the wilderness."

'Where'd you get that?"

He smiled mischievously.

"You know what, I don't want to know," Katie shook her head. "Go tell Travis about your findings, I'll just go check something."

Connor looked unsure to leave her but he did as he was told.

Katie walked back to the building. She peeked inside again and the rose was gone. She looked around the dusty room and then suddenly, something moved by the stairs. She looked closer and gasped out loud.

There, the top of the stairs was a man, tall and lean with tanned skinned and he looked about in his mid-thirties. His eyes were brown. Katie would have felt a little less frightened if his eyes were warm as chocolate but instead his brown orbs were hard as iron and the color of mud. He was staring intensely at her and his left hand was holding a small golden object.

And then it hit her, it was the golden rose!

The radiance of the rose was vanishing rapidly as if the grip of the man was taking away its beauty. In his right hand, he was holding something long and greenish in color.

A strand of wheat.

Katie stumbled backward. She peeked inside again and the man was gone but she could still feel his gaze on her, following her every move.

Katie shuddered and ran back to her friends, just in time to hear the sound of bells echoing throughout the city.

* * *

**AN: Comments? :p **

**Mahalo guys for reading ha! **

**Song of my day: Stay stay stay 3**

**~Angelica =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow...hehehe it feels so long ago I last updated this story...hehe Sorry guys...writer's block and lack of time just had to pay me visit...but anyway...here I am now...Chapter 6! hoorah! :D But before everything else, I want to thank all of you who read, faved and reviewed my story...you don't know how happy you guys have made me...and your support is greatly like HUGELY appreciated. **

**Okay...so now...on with the story...I would like to apologize for the mistakes I made in this chapter. As usual..hehee xD but anyhoo...enjoy! Only a few more chapters and...well...this one first hehe**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns these awesome characters. :)**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~cHaPtEr SiX~*~*~*~*~*~**

Travis jumped in the sound of the bells and he looked around. He didn't know there was a church at this place but again, this city surprised him and just to the right, a few miles away stood a cream colored cathedral. People were bustling in and out of the big mahogany doors. The sound of bells kept going, and to Travis they seemed to be becoming louder and louder.

The police men didn't seem to hear them. They just kept walking around searching for the remnants of the stupid bus that almost killed them. Travis turned to his brother and to Katie and saw them staring at the cathedral as well.

Some force seemed to be drawing them to the cathedral, especially Travis who started to walk toward it. The three of them walked toward it as if in a trance and a minute later, a blinding light shone through the glass doors and windows of the cathedral. That brought them some senses, and they bolted to the cathedral and rushed inside.

Rows of coffee-and-milk seats sat unharmed inside. The golden silk curtains flowed in the wind and a big white chandelier dangled up above on the ceiling, its gemstones reflecting the bright beam coming from the golden altar at the far end of the room. The blinding light shone through every corner of the big glass doors and windows; warmth and elegance echoed among the light rays, making the cathedral even more beautiful. Once the glass doors closed behind them, the wind stopped and the light died down and the room was as still as if nothing happened. But at the altar, something white fluttered and caught Travis' attention.

Slowly, he walked toward the altar, his bright blue eyes fixed on the figure standing at the center. As they got closer, Katie gasped.

In a white gossamer dress that flowed up to the sand painted tiles, a woman looked down at them. With that one simple look, elegance and power radiated from her. Her dark hair fell up to the small of her back in big curls and a delicately carved crown glittered on her head.

"Lady Hera," Connor said softly.

The woman's face contorted into a slight frown and her figure rippled like water and her clothes changed. She then wore a mud brown hood, long enough to cover her white dress. The hood covered her head and shadowed her face. On her shoulder perched a baby peacock who stared down at them as if scrutinizing every inch of their body. Her eyes gleamed like caramel, making them uncomfortable under her gaze.

Katie gulped, realizing the changes, and said before kneeling, followed by Travis and Connor.. "Lady Juno."

The woman turned to her, her eyes losing its intensity. She smiled at them. A small intimidating smile.

"Rise, heroes," she said, taking of her hood.

Her face held a stern phase but her eyes held something a goddess doesn't usually shows. Sadness.

"You must be on with your quest. I knew that old man was not to be trusted but the Fates knew you'd need to come across him to be here."

"I..we don't understand," Travis frowned.

"You knew we'd be here?" Connor asked.

"Yes. But that's not why I brought you here inside," she turned away from them and faced the altar. "I am the goddess of marriage, family. It is my job to keep my family together, make sure nothing will ever ruin our relationship. But the other gods' relationships with mortals are not within my power. Even my own husband, I can't control. When that young hero, Percy made us all swear to claim our demigod children by the age of 13, the gods were quite shaken. But they kept their promise. They claimed and guarded their children. But I am not here about that. I appeared as Hera to you earlier for that is how you see me. My Greek side. The Greeks are able to rule the universe properly the same time as guarding their Greek children. But the Romans.." she faced them again, her features shadowed by grim.

"I am here to amend the mistakes my fellow Roman gods, I am here as Juno. The Romans are not really shown to care much about their children, something both Hera and I disagree with. As I said, as a family goddess, it is my job to protect and keep my family together. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to do that. The Romans paid much more attention to their responsibilities as gods rather than as a parent, causing a slight stir of rebellion among their Roman children. Their children feels as if they are alone, facing all the dangers our enemies throw our way. Time passed, more and more Roman demigods are getting in danger in their quests and some don't even get to survive. They feel as if their own parents have abandoned them."

Travis stepped back. "That is why they stole my dad's symbol. It seems as if they're just trying to get the attention of the gods."

Connor snorted. "Great. So we're going to stop some rebellion started and led by some attention hungry Roman demigods."

Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiots," Travis muttered.

Juno frowned at Travis then turned to Katie. "I also came here to tell you, dear. This is the cathedral where the man was supposed to get married but his fiancé had left him. This is the very cathedral where he had sworn to avenge his loss. And he is getting stronger. But the girl, she's losing so much energy. You must find her dear before it's too late."

"Girl? Man?" Travis asked, looking at Katie expectantly. She nodded to Juno. Katie understood what the goddess was trying to tell her.

Katie stared around the cathedral. She closed her eyes and imagined the man she saw at the old building standing at the altar wearing a white wedding suit. But just as she was seeing his face clearer, she heard the same voice calling out to her for help. She stumbled, her face frowning and her head throbbing.

"Aah!" she clutched the sides of her head desperately.

"Katie!" Travis rushed to her side, just when she was about to fall.

Juno frowned at Katie. "I'm sorry for causing you all this pain, Katie. But Ceres and I have both agreed that you should be the one to do this. Not only will it help solve the great rift about to happen again between the Romans and Greeks but it will also be the only way to stop him."

Katie kept struggling, her eyes still closed as Travis held her, looking at Juno, begging her to stop whatever was happening to Katie.

Juno closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Katie had stopped struggling but she was unconscious in Travis' arms.

"You must continue on your quest, heroes. Go west and find the house of glass. It will be the battle ground between all of this and where the last stand will happen. You must succeed. You must retrieve what was stolen and rescue who was taken. I wish I could guide you in your journey but that is beyond my powers. All I can do to help you is to tell you all that you need to know."

The Stolls stared at her.

"And Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad's right. Make sure you know what matters most in end for one wrong decision, one life might be lost. Make sure you have your heart on what's really important." She gestured toward Katie.

Travis stared at her in confusion but the goddess bowed her head and the peacock flew off in to the sunlight and the goddess was then surrounded in a pool of light. When all the light had gone, the goddess was gone and the cathedral was silent once more.

Katie stirred in Travis' arms and opened her eyes.

"House of glass." She stood up shakily, Travis holding her elbow for support.

Connor perked up and held out his map. "That's not far from here, based on this map. We should be there by nighttime."

Katie nodded and faced Travis. "We can do this. We have to."

Travis was only able to give a nod. He was too busy thinking about what Juno had said when she gestured to Katie.

_'Make sure you have your heart on what's really important.'_

_'Katie?'_

_'But I have Jeanette. Shouldn't she be the one that Juno was talking about?'_

He reasoned out in his head but all the while trying to squeeze Jeanette in the equation, he feels as if it wasn't right. But with Katie, it fits perfectly like a puzzle.

Like a cold bucket of water splashed in his face, he felt his heart tighten as the realization began to spread in his soul.

He watched as Katie stood beside Connor who pointed out the way to the House of glass in his map. He watched Katie smile at Connor and vice verse. He felt something in his gut, something he shouldn't be feeling when watching Katie. But it was there. There was no denying what it was.

He saw the way Connor's eyes gleamed the way it does when he was looking at someone he likes.

There was no point hiding the fact that at that very moment, he wanted to punch Connor and knock him out immediately.

Travis growled in annoyance and interrupted their conversation, wanting to put as much distance between the two as he could. He stood beside Katie, closer than expected, and told them to get going.

"Let's go then. Why don't you lead us, smarty pants," he smirked at his brother who glared at him but walked ahead of them nonetheless, his map in his hands.

Travis looked over at Katie and felt his insides go soft, the same time as a small voice told him something he never would've expected to hear.

_'I think I love her.'_

* * *

**AN: Sooo...how was it? hehe**

**Mahalo for reading! :D**

**~Angelica =)**


End file.
